


Where 'Research' Becomes a Cover For Something Else.

by blankmuse



Series: Stiles is a Danger Junkie or just a Derek Hale Junkie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danger Junkie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmuse/pseuds/blankmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is still a danger junkie and now research is a euphemism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where 'Research' Becomes a Cover For Something Else.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic I wrote, a continuation of the first one. [I forgot that they were a pair. Whoops.]
> 
> http://triskelionwolfsbane.tumblr.com/post/32262316734/where-research-becomes-a-cover-for-something-else

Stiles was coming to admit that he had a little bit of a problem. When the whole thing with werewolves started out, he hadn’t **_technically_** been looking for dangerous situations. They had just sort of fallen into his lap and he went along with it because he had to help Scott. Now, though, he had to admit, he was actively seeking out that thrill because he never felt more focused than he did when his heart was racing and he was vibrating from the sheer danger.

There were two sources of this delicious feeling: actually running from supernatural beings wanting to kill him or the pack and meeting Derek in dark alleyways in secret so that they could spend a few minutes being a bit handsy. Either way, he ended up with a couple of bumps and bruise and a high that made him have to use less Adderall for the day.

He was bouncing in his seat, watching the clock and waiting for the bell to sound the sweet ring of his release for the day. Scott was looking longingly over at Allison, Boyd and Erika were making eyes at one another, Issac looked about as eager as he was to get out for the day. He was planning on skipping Lacrosse practice for the afternoon, going home and taking a quick shower before heading out to the Hale house.

The bell rang and he was up and out of his seat before Scott could even register that school was over. There was a broad grin on his lips as he made a bee-line for the door, a small excited skip to his step. Scott caught up to him quickly and scowled at him.

“Why are you all giddy?” His best friend asked, unlocking his locker.

“No reason. It’s just a lovely day out is all.” Stiles shrugged and hummed, stuffing his books into his locker. “I’m skipping practice. Got a few things I’ve gotta go take care of.”

“What? But I need a ride!” Scott pouted. “Why do you keep running off on me? It’s almost like you’ve got some kind of secret life going on.”

“Scott, I have no clue what you’re even talking about. What kind of secret life would I have that you weren’t already apart of?” Stiles laughed and patted Scott’s shoulder. “Get a ride home with Issac. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Scott scowled. “You’re gonna get kicked off the team if you keep skipping practice.”

“I rarely skip practice. Besides, I have more important things to do other than practicing for bench warming.” Stiles shrugged and grinned, shouldering his bag.

“What’s so important anyway?” Scott asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Research, my dear McCall, research.” Stiles waved over his shoulder, heading quickly to the doors. “See you later!”

He could feel Scott pouting after him, but he had a date to keep and really couldn’t be bothered to feel bad about ditching his friend. Pay back is a bitch, as they say, and this was just how things were going to roll for a while until the balance had been reset to an equal keel.

He hummed and drummed his fingers on the side of his jeep as he drove home, his grin having not left his lips since the moment the bell rang. There was an excited anticipation running through him as he jumped out of the soft blue vehicle and raced up the stoop to his front door. He hummed, slipping inside and turned to blink as Derek was coming down the stairs.

He raised an eyebrow. “You know, one of these days you’re going to break in and my dad is going to be home and we’re going to have to explain all of this.” He said, making a gesture between them.

Derek grunted and pressed him against the door. “I got tired of waiting for you to show up.”

“Dude, I **_just_** got out of school. Learn to chill.” Stiles replied, dropping his bag to a side as a shiver ran through him.

Derek growled a bit, his breath ghosting along the side of the teenager’s throat, hot air huffing against skin. “I could have just picked you up.”

“That would take away from the fun of keeping this to ourselves. Besides, your little hellpups would get all jealous and we really can’t have that.” Stiles muttered, biting his lip a bit, gripping the open sides of Derek’s jacket. “What would you have done if I hadn’t shown up here and went strait to your place? You’d probably be sitting here in the dark, brooding and getting all pissy because you thought I stood you up. I bet that’s what you—”

Derek growled and nipped at his earlobe. “Do you ever shut up? I think you’d try to talk around a gag.”

“Probably.” Stiles shivered, biting his lips again, grinning again. “That might be a fun theory to try sometime, but we really should take this whole thing upstairs lest my dad come home and find us pressed against the front door like overly eager Rom Com protagonists.”

Derek leaned back, raising an eyebrow at him. “Please tell me you don’t watch a lot of romantic comedies and you only know that because it’s completely cliche.”

“What? Gerald Butler is hot and The Ugly Truth was funny.” Stiles grinned at him. “Besides, before your fine, dark self walked into my life, I was trying to figure out why the hell I couldn’t woo Lydia Martin.”

Derek raised his other eyebrow, giving him a look that communicated well what he was thinking. Stiles just laughed a bit and pulled the werewolf forward, kissing him lightly. The older man made a pleased rumble in his chest before pulling back.

“Are we going out to the woods or is your bedroom fine?” He asked, watching the gangly teenager grab his bag.

“Well, I’m not sure the woods would be safer, but they’d be less likely for us to be getting found out by licensed gun using fathers… Lucky for you, Dad has a late shift, so my room is all good.”

“Good.” Derek growled a bit and snagged Stiles’ wrist, towing him behind him.

Stiles grinned a bit, following him up the stairs, shrugging the bag up onto his shoulder. He dropped the bag on his bed once they were in his room. Derek backed off a bit, watching the teen as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his hoodie. There was a moment or two where they sort of just looked at one another, the air hanging heavy with anticipation.

Stiles stepped over to the scowling man, who reached up and caught him around the back of the neck with a powerful hand pulling him closer. His claws were slightly extended and pressing lightly into the pale skin, making the teen shiver a bit. Derek always seemed as impatient as Stiles was, his eyes flashing red when he thought that one or both of them should be moving much faster.

Derek moved them quickly so that he could have him pinned against the nearest hard surface, his teeth pulling at Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles balled his hands in the leather jacket, groaning softly. There was always a roughness to their little sessions. They were completely different than how he thought it would be with a girl because he didn’t think that making out with a girl would include nearly as much biting as making out with Derek did.

Not that he would complain ever about making out with Derek. It was exciting and primal. It made him feel like he was just moments from shattering completely and that made his heart race.

Most of the time their hands were preoccupied being balled in clothing or cupped to the back of heads/necks. One time he had slipped his hand under Derek’s shirt and got a bruised lip and a growl for his trouble. He had thought to ask why they seemed to be keeping things so PG13, but by the time he tried, Derek had run off and left him completely flustered.

Derek sucked on his bottom lip, one hand still firmly around the back of his neck and the other resting on his hip. His thumb stroked over the edge of his jeans, lightly brushing the skin of his hipbone.

Okay, so maybe Derek had to initiate things. It sort of went along with everything else, if he rationalized it that way. After all, he got bit for kissing Derek first but then they had been kissing again moments later. In fact, Derek tended to bite when Stiles was doing something he didn’t want him to do.

Not that he minded. He quite enjoyed the biting. It usually sent a thrill up his spine because it was a little kinky and a bit dangerous while being quite fun.

Derek pulled back a bit, licking his lips. “Can I take your shirt off?”

“Dude, I would love for you to take my shirt off. Just don’t blame me if you’re blinded by the pasty white that you see because I’ll be the first to admit that I don’t get enough sun.” Stiles babbled as Derek pulled his shirt up and off of him.

He shivered a bit, feeling exposed as Derek gave him a good looking over. It wasn’t as if he was out of shape, he did work out regularly for Lacrosse, he just never played. Derek ran the backs of his fingers down the teen’s stomach, watching as the muscles twitched beneath the pale cover of skin.

Stiles bit his lip, blushing a bit at the scrutiny that Derek was paying him. He felt a little self conscious at how pale and freckly he was, it was one of the reasons why he wore layers and layers of clothes, to hide as much of his skin as he could.

Derek quirked a little smile, shrugging off his jacket with a thud. “You know, if you didn’t wear such baggy clothes, people might actually be able to see how strong you are.”

“I’m about as strong as a spaghetti noodle and probably just as lanky.” Stiles scoffed, watching as Derek peeled off his black shirt, revealing the tanned, toned body hidden beneath. “I mean if we stood next to one another in public, shirtless like this, No one would even look twice at me other than to tell me to put clothes on. You, though. Man, you’re like some kind of old world demigod with that body of yours,”

Stiles reached out his long, boney fingers, pressing the pads of them against the heat of Derek’s stomach. “Damn, I don’t know what I did, but I think I should be, like, thanking some kind of god.”

“You really should stop selling yourself short, Stiles.” Derek rumbled, pressing him back against the wall, his body radiating heat like a furnace.

“Yeah, well maybe if you’d look in a mirror, you’d agree with me.” Stiles muttered as he leaned forward, brushing his kiss bruised lips against the older man’s.

There were several minutes of breathy kisses as hands from both parties explored newly revealed skin. Anytime Stile’s hands strayed toward the belt line, Derek would let out a soft, warning growl.

‘Okay, so we’re keeping with the PG13. I can deal with that.’ Stiles thought, shivering a little as Derek ran his nails, human and blunt, up his spin.

Stiles was content with just running his hands over the older man’s body, his fingers tracing over the Triskilion tattoo between his shoulder blades. He liked the fact that it was a different texture to the rest of the skin around it. He also liked the fact that tracing it made Derek groan deeply into his mouth and press him closer against the wall.

So now he knew a hot spot, that was useful information. Derek pulled out of the kiss to breath huskily against his ear, his teeth catching the lobe and making Stiles squirm. Okay, so a tease for a tease, it was only fair. Derek’s hands rested on his sides, nails dragging lightly against his skin.

Stiles’ pulse spiked and he groaned, tilting his head back a bit. Derek breathed against his skin, kissing and nipping to his shoulder, his nose brushing against his collar bone. He watched the teen before biting lightly into the skin of his shoulder, sucking. Stiles rolled onto his toes, gasping lightly and digging his nails into the skin at the edge of the tattoo.

Derek grazed his teeth over the skin in his mouth, pressing back into Stiles’ nails. He pulled off once there was a nice, purple bruise where his mouth had been, laving his tongue over the spot. Stiles whimpered, watching him with hooded eyes.

The werewolf straightened and kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip. Stiles was really getting into this whole thing when the doorbell sounded and he groaned.

Derek leaned back and took a deep breath. “It’s Scott.”

“He was supposed to be at practice.” Stiles hissed a bit.

Derek growled softly, nipping his earlobe. “I should go.”

“Derek Hale, you are a **_tease_**.” Stiles groaned, shivering a bit as the heat from the other man moved away.

“You should go down there before he starts getting impatient.” Derek gave him a look, both his eyebrows raised. “Go on.”

Stiles wrinkled his face up and grumbled, snatching his shirt up off the ground and pulling it on, pausing when he realized that it wasn’t his and it was Derek’s. Derek was just sort of smirking, leaning against the desk, his jacket on over Stiles’ Captain America shirt.

“You’re gonna stretch it out.” Stiles groaned, though he did like how it looked stretched across Derek’s broad chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The doorbell rang another three times and Stiles sighed, trudging out of the room and down the stairs. He yanked the door open just as Scott was about to ring the doorbell again. Issac was behind him and both werewolves blinked at him, their jaws going slack.

“Dude, the fuck?” Scott flailed, motioning to the fact that Stiles was wearing Derek’s shirt.

Derek had come down the stairs behind him, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. He was smirking, watching as confusion reigned over the other two werewolves.

Stiles just kind of shrugged, grinning sheepishly. “I told you I was doing research.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes... I have no clue.


End file.
